


Pink Tutu

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, F/F, Fluff, ballet class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Castillo has been forced to go to ballet by her mother and the Latina was expecting to hate it.</p>
<p>Laurel meets Michaela at the ballet class and finds her so amazing and beautiful. Who knew that both laurel and Michaela would meet the girl who made them question their sexuality for most of their teen years, at ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Tutu

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the inspiration for this story from this au from daily au's on tumblr "It's my first day of ballet and i got bumped to a more advanced class why is everything in french please help me"

Laurel Castillo isn't seen as a graceful, girly girl, she refuses to wear dresses and do girly things like her mother wished. The young girl is uncoordinated and clumsy and would rather play sports or run around in a field with her brother and get covered in mud much to her mothers dismay.

In a desperate attempt to get her daughter to become more girly Mrs Castillo decided to send Laurel to ballet, much to the young Latina's dismay.

~

Laurel was sat in the back of her mothers car, she was sat in a pink leotard with a pink tutu on, laurel want to throw up as she stared at the pink frills around her waist that she was forced into and pink tights and her dirty white converse, which to her mothers disappointment laurel had too wear to get to dancing. The 10 year old was pouting and feeling sorry for herself as her mother drove her too the place for ballet.

When they pulled up outside of the dance studio, laurel sighed, flopping back against the seat her arms still crossed over her chest in anger of being forced into pink frilly clothes and driven to dance with a bunch of girly girls. Mrs Castillo pulled up into a parking spot and climbed out of the car before walking around the car to the side where Laurel was sat so she could get her young daughter out of the car. In the time it took for her mom too walk around the car laurel reached forward to the front of the car, pressing the button locking the car doors, praying her mother would give up trying to get her to dancing and take her home.

Unfortunately for laurel, her mother had taken the keys out of the ignition when she left the car and unlocked the door easier than the young Latina locked it.

Laurel hand was grabbed my her mother and she pulled the Latina out of the car and she lead the sad girl into the building full of prissy girly girls who were the last people laurel wanted to spend time with, even as a 10 year old laurel knew the kind of people she liked and disliked, and all of the girls in this building were the people she didn't like.

~

Laurel was left stood in the reception area as her mom drove away from the building, she had abandoned her young daughter, maybe laurel was exaggerating about the abandonment slightly but this was the last place the Latina wanted to be.

The ballet teacher walked over to laurel who was stood in her fancy stupid expensive ballet tutu, with her arms crossed over her chest, "laurel ... I'm putting you in the advanced class because you look like you know what you are doing and all the girls your age are in the advanced class" she said softly, as she was pushed into a room full of girls who were all standing in perfect lines, laurels eyes quickly scanned the group, there was a few people her age, but there was many girls who were much older than her.

As soon as the dance teacher noticed that laurel had walked into the room, she walked over to her and handed the Latina fancy ballet shoes and showed her to the dressing room.

Laurel pulled on the shoes, before slowly tying them up, as too take as long as possible so she does not have to go into that room.

The Latina slowly walked into the dance studio, finding it hard to walk in the shoes, nearly falling over 5 times walking the few meters to the group.

The teacher started speaking, telling them what to do, laurel did not understand a word coming out of her mouth, it sounded French to laurel and she was fluent in both Spanish and English. Laurel scanned the room looking for the most approachable girl, so she could ask what was going on.

Laurel's eyes landed on a dark skinned girl, with long soft brown hair, she was wearing a pink leotard and a messy dirty tutu, she looked pretty and kind.

The Latina slowly walked up to the unknown dark skinned girl, softly tapping her on the shoulder, the other girl quickly spun on her heel turning to face laurel, "I was just wondering if you could help me ... because I'm new and I don't understand anything" the Latina spoke softly. The unknown girl eyed laurels tutu, "you want to swap tutus" laurel whispered into her ear, the dark skinned girl nodded her head and was led by laurel into the dressing room.

When the two 10 year olds were inside the dressing, laurel slipped down her tutu and let it fall to the ground. "I'm laurel" the Latina spoke up as she picked her tutu up from the floor. The dark skinned girl followed laurels movements, pulling her tutu down, before carefully picking it up from the floor, "Michaela" the dark skinned girl spoke up her voice quiet and soft, holding out her tutu for laurel too take.

The Latina took the dirty white tutu from Michaela before handing the girl standing opposite her pink tutu. Both girls pulled on the others tutu and Laurel couldn't help but smile when she watched Michaela look in the mirror and smile brightly, before spinning perfectly on her tip toes.

The two girls then walked into the dance studio, hand in hand, as Michaela lead the Latina to the back corner of the dance studio and started to teach the young uncoordinated girl how to dance.

~

After an hour of dancing and laughing, it was time for the girls to leave. They all were all in the dressing room changing from their dance stuff into their regular clothes.

Laurel and Michaela were the last two left in the dressing room due to laurel being slow and uncoordinated and Michaela waiting for the Latina, laurel had packed her bag as was ready to leave when Michaela walked up to her with her tutu in her hands "laurel" she said softly holding the skirt out, "keep it, it looks much prettier on you" laurel said softly causing Michaela to smile and thank her over and over again.

Laurel smiled softly at the dark skinned girl, before standing up to face Michaela, "you're really beautiful, don't forget that, okay" laurel whispered, Michaela smiled softly and nodded her head gently.

Laurel stood on her tip toes and placed a soft quick, slightly messy kiss on Michaela's lips before running out of the changing room, leaving a stunned, very happy Michaela behind.

~

After that day Laurel never went back to ballet, leaving Michaela with the image of the beautiful Latina dancing clumsily and laughing at her self falling and the memory of the latinas soft lips, that tasted like strawberry lipgloss, against her's, every time she put on the pink tutu.


End file.
